Caught Up
by Alexa McAvoy
Summary: James Potter descobrese apaixonado por sua melhor amiga, e, sem sabber se deve contar a ela ou não sobre esse sentimento, ele passa uma noite inteira divagando sobre a garota... Lly Evans. Péssima em sumários, mas leiam! [Continuação de Crush]
1. Caught Up

**CAUGHT UP **

(Crush, cap. 02)

James sentou-se no chão frio, pegando uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho e começando a desenhar. Sem que ele percebesse, o desenho ia tomando forma, ia tomando forma de uma bela garota, que sorria delicadamente para ele, enquanto acenava com uma mão, e com a outra enrolava uma mecha dos cabelos lisos entre os dedos. Minutos depois, James observou o desenho, surpreso. A caricatura dela estava realmente parecida. Dando um suspiro, ele continuou a observar o desenho, um brilho nos seus olhos começava a se apagar.

_I'm the kind of brother _

_Who been doin'it it my way_

_Getting my way for years, in my career_

_And every lover y'all_

Ele não gostava de fazer de outra maneira. Ele só queria fazer as coisas do jeito dele, do jeito que ele gostava, do jeito que ele achava que só dava certo. E, ele fazia tudo do jeito dele há anos, há muitos anos. Assim ele conseguiu uma "Carreira", certa fama, pela grande quantidade de pessoas que gostavam do jeito dele de fazer as coisas. Ele saía com montes de garotas, sem se importar com o que elas sentiam, Ele azarava vários garotos, sem se importar se neles doía. Ele viveu assim muitos anos de sua vida.

_In and out my life_

_I've hit, loved and left in tears_

_Without a care_

Dentro e fora de sua vida, ele conseguia azarar, sair e deixar pessoas em prantos pelos corredores daquela escola, sem se importar a mínima com os sentimentos alheios, sem se importar a mínima com a dor alheia. James já fora tachado de várias coisas: De insensível, de Frio, de Garanhão, de sem conteúdo, só corpo, de tantas coisas que ele nem se lembrava mais, de tantas mentiras que ele nem ligava mais. Ele levantou-se para fechar a janela do quarto, e sentiu algumas gotas fortes molharem seu rosto. Logo depois, sentou-se novamente, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da varinha. Ele pegou o desenho e perguntou-se internamente por que, até mesmo com um desenho, ela conseguia mexer tanto com ele.

_Until I met this girl who turned the tables around_

_She caught me by surprise and I_

_I never thought I'de be the one_

_Breakin down I can't figure it out why _

Até ele conhece-la, ele era o insensível que saía com milhões de garotas e azarava garotos sem motivo. Ele ainda lembrava-se do dia em que a conhecera. Um domingo de sol, ele havia caído no chão e torcido o tornozelo. As garotas que passaram por ali não viram nada de errado com ele, e os garotos o olhavam com inveja. Até que ela passou. Ela o ajudou a levantar-se, e o ajudou a andar até a Ala Hospitalar. E, quando chegaram lá, a enfermeira estava muito ocupada para olhar para a perna de James. Ela colocou o pé do garoto em seu colo e começou a mexê-lo, para tentar melhorar o machucado. Depois de ter dito que era apenas uma torção para James, ela levantou-se e foi até o armário de poções da enfermeira, e pegou uma poção antiinflamatória que havia ali, dando para ele em um copo. Ele melhorou instantaneamente, e a ruiva guardou a garrafinha com a poção no armário. _Como ela consegue ser tão inteligente apenas com 13 anos?_ Pensou James, na ocasião. ela saiu de lá com ele, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Desde esse dia, eles começaram a conversar mais, viraram amigos inseparáveis. _Ela me pegou de surpresa. Eu não imaginava que aquela garota não me amasse como todas as outras._ Pensou James, sorrindo. Ele nunca pensara que seria aquele que se apaixonaria perdidamente por uma garota, se sentisse um fracassado só por causa que não é correspondido.

_I'm so Caught up got me feelin it caught up _

_I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted _

_I'm so caught up got me feelin it caught up _

_I'm losing control, this girl's got a hold on me_

Estava tão envolvido naquele sentimento! Ele nem sabia exatamente o que era aquilo, mas desde o dia em que a conhecera, ele ficara vidrado na garota. Viraram melhores amigos em questão de dias, e em uma semana eram confidentes. Ele sentia-se completamente confortável para contar para ela tudo que quisesse, e ele sabia que era recíproco da parte dela. _Ela me pegou de jeito... Quem diria!_ Pensou James, com outro sorriso, mas esse era mais triste. Ele estava começando a perder o controle daquela situação. Ele sabia que se algum dia da vida dele ela lhe parecesse atraente demais, a beijaria sem medir conseqüências. Aquilo era uma grande mudança em James Potter. Normalmente ele realmente faria isso. _Mas é Lily... E Lily é diferente. Eu... Eu gosto dela..._ Pensou James, passando a pena pelo seu queixo, enquanto analisava mais e mais aquele desenho. Ele, de repente, levantou-se e abriu seu malão, começando a revirá-lo. Depois de algum tempo, ele fechou o malão completamente bagunçado e, com um álbum de fotografias, sentou-se novamente. Abriu na ultima pagina, e olhou com carinho para a foto de Lily Evans sorrindo para ele, em seu quinto ano, em frente ao lago.

_My mama told me be careful who you do cause karma comes back_

_around Same ol' song but I was so sure that it wouldn't happen_

_to me_

_'Cause I know now to put it down _

_But I was so wrong_

Ele saiu do dormitório masculino, passando direto pela passagem do Salão comunal, e caminhando um pouco mais até chegar a uma sala, A sala Precisa. Ele passou três vezes na frente da porta, e depois entrou na sala, desabando em um pufe que havia ali. Para todo lugar que ele olhava, um retrato de Lily sorria para ele. _É um karma: eu amo Lily Evans, Eu amo Lily Evans... _Pensou, enquanto observava uma das inúmeras fotos de Lily que preenchiam a parede do local. Ela era tão linda, tão doce... Parecia uma semi-deusa! Estava sempre sorrindo, nunca ligava para os próprios problemas, sempre tentando resolver os dos outros, e se colocando inferior... Ela era tão gentil com qualquer um! Ele amava cada coisinha que ela fazia, cada mísera letra que ela escrevia, cada palavra que ela falava, cada passo que ela dava... Ele a amava por completo, e ele tinha muito medo de não ser correspondido. Ele lembrou-se então, das doces tardes de verão, onde Lily, ele e os Marotos trancavam-se naquela sala, para jogar todo tipo de jogo, conversar todo tipo de coisa, ou até correr por um jardim imaginário saído de um dos belos desenhos de James... Tudo ao som da mesma musica que ele escutava agora. Não era muito nova, mas era a preferida de Lily, e os marotos começaram a gostar um pouco, por causa de escutarem tão constantemente saindo dos lábios da garota. E como James gostava de escutá-la cantar...

_This girl was mean, she really turned me out her body was so_

_Tight_

_My homies say this girl is cramping my style_

_And I can't figure it out_

Ela foi má, mesmo sem saber que foi. Ela realmente o pegara de jeito, fazendo com que todo aquele sonho de ser "O conquistador" fosse substituído pelo sonho de ser "O escolhido por ela" Quantas vezes já escutara de seus amigos frases como "Desencana dela, James!" "Ela ta acabando com teu estilo, Pontas!" "Ela é só sua amiga, nunca será mais que isso!"... Ele não queria desencanar! Ele estava amando, e quando algum deles conseguisse provar o gosto do amor, eles iriam descobrir porque ele não desistiu de ter a ruiva só para si.

-Lily... Lils... Ah, eu te amo, lils... – Murmurou, para um dos retratos, onde ela parecia em um vestido de verão, sorrindo para ele de cima de uma árvore, balançando as pernas. Ela simplesmente sorriu para ele novamente, e mandou um beijo com a mão. Ele começou a mirar o teto, onde duas grandes orbes verde-esmeralda o miravam divertidas. Ele deu um grande suspiro, e arrancou uma foto da parede. A única daquelas que ele não tinha. Lílian sentada em um balanço, com uma calça comprida e uma blusa azul clara, os cabelos formando um grande leque vermelho, enquanto ela se balançava, sorrindo e olhando para a lua cheia, que já ia alta no céu. Saiu da sala sem pressa, e começou a caminhar pelos corredores escuros de Hogwarts, lembrando-se de cada momento que passara com ela por ali. _Cada corredor me traz uma lembrança tua, Lils... É impossível te esquecer!_ James soltou mais um suspiro, passando em frente ao salão principal, ainda escutando as gargalhadas histéricas dos marotos durante aquela manhã, enquanto Lily sorria delicadamente com eles.

_I'm so Caught up got me feelin it caught up _

_I don't know what it is but it seems she got me twisted _

_I'm so caught up got me feelin it caught up _

_I'm losing control, this girl's got a hold on me_

Ele passou por várias salas, lembrando-se de momentos que os dois passaram juntos. Ele andou um pouco mais, até chegar ao buraco do retrato. Murmurando a senha, ele entrou e surpreendeu-se com o que viu. Deitada ali, em um sofá em frente à lareira quase apagada, estava Lily Evans, em um sono profundo, enquanto uma onda de cabelos ruivos caía por cima de seus olhos, e de seus olhos caía uma pequena lágrima. James limpou delicadamente o rosto da ruiva, afastando a mecha de seus olhos. _Ela está sofrendo por algo, mas prefere esconder seus sentimentos... Como ela consegue? Lily é tão nobre... E eu aqui, externando tudo que sinto para ela, sobre... Ela mesma! _ James sentiu nojo de si mesmo, a pensar no que ele acabara de dizer. Ele Resolveu observa-la mais um pouco antes de subir para seu dormitório. Ela parecia tão indefesa ali, tão insegura. Um anjo, um anjinho que caíra do céu para ajudá-lo naquele momento em que precisara anos atrás. Um anjinho ruivo, um dos mais puros que existiam, era isso que ela era. Ele encostou a cabeça na almofada que ela abraçava, e ficou a observá-la por horas a fio, sem perceber o tempo passar.

_This girl was mean, she really turned me out her body was so_

_Tight_

_My homies say this girl is cramping my style_

_And I can't figure it out_

Mas ele tinha que dormir, e acabou adormecendo ali, pertinho de seu anjo. _Mas até os anjos precisam ser protegidos ás vezes..._


	2. Enquete

Oiiii!

Gente, isso não é um Cap… Isso é uma Enquete…

Eu não sei qual musica eu coloco na ultima song De Crush, e eu queria um idéia... Será que vocês, como bons leitores, podem, por favor, dar a opinião de vocês?

Eu não tenho muitas idéias, porque as musicas bem "A cara da Lily e do James" que eu tenho no PC, ou eu não tenho a letra, ou eu já usei em outras songs (como Accidentally in Love...)

Eu pensei em 1 música:

 Anything – The Calling

Eu sei que não é lá uma musica um tanto quanto nova, mas... Ah! Vou responder as reviews das duas fics, OK? De Crush e de Caught Up.

**Reviews de Crush:**

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon: **Oi! Que bom q vc gostou do começo! E aí, gostou do meio? Espero que sim! Bom, não preciso realmente responder a sua pergunta! Ta aí o meio! Obrigada de novo - Kissus

**Tainah: **Oi! Tudo bom? Hehehe! A pobrezinha da Lils! Eu também senti peninha dela, sabe... Mas eu precisava fazer um começo bem dramático! ( - Amo fazer coisas dramáticas!)

Com certeza que é engraçado uma frase tipo "Irmãos James Potter e Lily Evans"! Tanto porque nós duas sabemos que esse sentimento que eles sentem um pelo outro de inocente e puro não tem nada! Hehehehehehehe E ta aqui a continuação do Crush, ok? Um Big-kissu procê!

**Mily Evans: **Oi! Que bom que você gostou! Ta aí a continuação! Vota, ta bom? Um kissu -

**Reviews de Caught Up:**

**Tainah: ** Oi de novo! Com certeza ta pra nascer! O Jimmyzinho é perfeito s/ tirar nem por! Agora, tem uma coisa que eu discordo: Melhor que o James, Só o Sirius. O James tem aquele lado bem romântico, legal, simpático, Tem um corpo perfeito, é gostoso... Mas no quesito Olhar Sexy, ninguém supera o Sirius, com certeza! Hehehehehehehehe

Hm... o que vai acontecer, é? Espere para ver e vota! Quanto mais rápido vocês votarem, mais rápido sai o ultimo capitulo! Essa musica é do Usher, ok? Um kissu!


End file.
